russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Globe's biggest text promo lends Viva-TV as Home of the Stars on IBC helping hand
PHILIPPINES - Globe, the #1 in Postpaid launched its biggest text promotion, Call and Txt TV Combo, promo starts on July 6, 2012, a step seen to drive viewership to Viva-TV, particularly during primetime on IBC-13 plus the commercial spots from various promos without having to memorize registration codes and access numbers to billing and load details, GCASH and share-a-load services, and a complete list of your all-time favorite Globe promos, including the newest Call and Txt TV Combo promos from Globe Prepaid featuring newest popstar Anja Aguilar as the newest celebrity endorser, new Globe for TV commercial during commercial break in between your favorite TV series whether from ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and IBC-13 as well as TV5 has Globe commercial were shown during Popstar TV commercial breaks. After giant's endorsers composed of Gerald Anderson, Sarah Geronimo and Vice Ganda for Viva, have strong communication partner from the new popstar Anja Aguilar as the newest product endorsers of Globe relaunched a new TV commercial because the text-to-other networks inclusive of these combos appear to render globe-to-globe calls & texts to be free of charge. The newest popstar of Viva-TV opted for the most comprehensive product combinations to Txt and Call TV Combo. Given matches - the Viva-TV and Globe, and view Anja Aguilar - instant hit infomercial, you get unlimited texts to Globe, TM, Talk N Text and Sun giving you full access to all networks. Subscribers can register by texting VIVA-TV to 2366 and subscribe VIVA to 8888 with your Globe mobile phone in load. Online promos are also underway in the IBC-13 website, both www.VIVA.com.ph and www.IBC.com.ph, where lucky site visitors get the chance to win event or program related prizes. Globe subscribers can text answers to trivia questions on your favorite Viva-TV shows on IBC-13 like Dear Heart, The Jon Santos Show, WOW!, Petra's Panniest, SM Little Stars, Esperanza, Pinokyo's Time, Petrang Kabayo, PBA, Sabi Mo Nanay, and the game shows The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with their favorite animated cartoons like phenomenal Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Barbie and Polly Pocket and anime series like Crayon Shin Chan, action-packed Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin plus their asianovelas Fondant Garden, Queen and I, Dream High (Season 2) and Can You Hear My Heart to win load and cash prizes daily. The weekly winner wins P100,000, which raised to P5 million through a jackpot round. To text answers, prepaid subscribers use Call and Txt points earned through reloading; call and mobile browsing services, postpaid subscribers are charged for Call and Txt transactions. An on-air campaign enlists Viva talents on IBC including new popstar Anja Aguilar, Jon Sanos, Ashley Rivera, Charlie Green, Cristine Reyes, Vhong Navarro, James Yap, Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, Richard Yap and Drew Arellano, while print ads and commercials carry Globe Prepaid branding. Using the mobile network's dominance to support Viva-TV's push to increase viewership is the logical next step in Viva Chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario. The country's number three broadcasting network is owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in partnertship and blocktimer aggrement with Viva Entertainment. Since its revamp early last year, IBC-13 has positioned itself as a strong contender in broadcasting GMA and ABS-CBN.